Lo siento
by ctza7
Summary: Te odio- fue lo ultimo que pudo oír , antes de salir corriendo por la puerta , en dirección al bosque...( Aquí esta el nuevo fic que dije que iba a subir , espero que os guste) ;)


Bueno , este es el nuevo fic que dije que iba a subir, es de solo un capitulo asi que ya se ha terminado ,pero si no habéis visto "Defenders of Berk", puede que os resulte raro leerlo , pero no hace falta ver la serie , simplemente es un capitulo , en el que Tuff encuentra una maza…. Y bueno eso jaja no quiero deciros cosas sobre el capítulo , no os lo vaya a arruinar jaja

En fin , espero que lo disfrutéis, y los nombres esta vez , los puse en inglés , espero que no sea inconveniente jaja pero para quien no lo sepa:

Ruffnut/Brutilda/Brusca

Tuffnut/Brutacio/Chusco

Y ya os dejo con el fic , que espero que os guste;)

…**..**

**Lo siento…**

-¡Te odio! – fue lo último que pudo oír antes de que saliera corriendo de su casa en dirección al bosque.

Sentía ganas de llorar , y no entendía por qué , las cosas entre ellos siempre habían sido así , pero hoy fue diferente , y lo más irónico de todo es que todo empezó por una gran tontería.

Ella reconocía que había empezado , pero eso no justifica todo lo que le había dicho.

Paro de correr , miro hacia atrás y solo había árboles y oscuridad , no se oía ningún ruido , y se había alejado mucho de la aldea , no supo cuánto había corrido , pero estaba segura que fue por un largo tiempo.

Se sentó en el suelo frio , apoyando su espalda a una gran roca, comenzó a pensar de nuevo en lo sucedido esa misma tarde.

Por su cabeza siempre rondaba la misma pregunta : ¿Por qué me a molestado tanto sus palabras?

¿Por qué pensaba eso? , muy sencillo , su hermano gemelo y ella ,siempre discutían , pero eso siempre ha sido así , y a ellos nunca les ha molestado , es más , disfrutaban pegarse entre ellos , era algo extraño , pero aun así lo hacían , ¡disfrutaban!

No entendía el motivo , por más que le diera vueltas , en muchas ocasiones le había dicho que su muerte causada por un dragón sería algo divertido de ver , pero eso no le molestaba, ¿Por qué esto sí?

Volvió a mirar otra vez hacia la oscuridad , pensó en volver , pero no sabía el camino de vuelta , comenzó a sentir frio , mucho frio , y miedo , ¡miedo! Hacía mucho que no tenía esa sensación , pero se sentía vulnerable , impotente , se sentía odiada! Tenía ganas de llorar , si , de llorar! La gemela Ruffnut Thorston , tenía ganas de llorar , y no hizo nada para impedir las primeras lagrimas que empezaron a brotar por sus ojos.

Se tumbó en el suelo frio , aun llorando , cada vez más sonoramente , los vikingos no lloran , pero le daba igual , ella lo que quería hacer era llorar, hasta que no le quedaran lágrimas. No podía dejar de pensar, ¿Por qué…?

Todo había comenzado esa tarde , Ruffnut miraba a su hermano como limpiaba cuidadosamente a su "amada" maza , no entendía como se le podía querer tanto a un arma , últimamente le prestaba más atención a esa estúpida maza que a ella. No es que la molestara que no estuviera con ella , en absoluto , pero echaba de menos cuando los dos iban por la aldea rompiendo cosas y metiéndose en líos , eran los gemelos , siempre estaban así.

Pero desde que esa maza estaba en casa , todo había cambiado , Tuffnut no parecía haberse dado cuenta , pero Ruffnut si , y le molestaba , se aburría mucho.

-¡Oye estúpido!- dijo la gemela , captando la atención de su hermano, pero sin dejar de sacarle brillo a su maza.- ¿y si vamos a darle la vuelta a todos los animales de la aldea?

-¿A todos? Esos son muchos….- le contesto su gemelo.

-Pero si es lo que solemos hacer muchas tardes , nunca han sido muchos animales para ti.

-Ya , pero Macey pesa un poco , si la llevaría todo el rato me cansaría.

-Pero no tienes por qué llevarte esa estúpida arma , se puede quedar en casa.

-No , porque se aburriría . Y no la llames estúpida , vas a herir sus sentimientos.

-¿Sentimientos?, vamos Tuff , no me hagas reír , es un arma , no tiene sentimientos.- dijo riéndose ante el estúpido comentario de su hermano.

-Igual la que no tienes sentimientos eres tu.- le contesto con enfado , sosteniendo cuidadosamente a su arma.

-Yo si tengo sentimientos – le contesto enfurecida- si me das un golpe me duele , pero ¿qué me dices de esa estúpida arma? ¿le dolería un golpe?

-Pues caro que le dolería , pero nunca dejare que le hagan daño- dijo acariciando sus puntas.

-Ya estoy harta- Ruff fue rápidamente a donde se encontraba su hermano , y de un solo tirón le arrebato la maza , y la lanzo contra una pila de armas que había en el cuarto , haciendo que por accidente una de sus puntas se rompiera un poco.- ¿ves? No sé a quejado , eso significa que no le duele y que no tiene sentimientos.- le dijo , completamente inconsciente de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? – rápidamente se acercó a donde el arma se encontraba , y la cogió cuidadosamente- oh Macey , Macey , lo siento , mi estúpida hermana no tiene sentimientos y lo paga contigo,- tras un leve vistazo a la maza , pudo notar lo sucedido a una de las puntas , se levantó bruscamente , con autentico enfado en sus ojos.- ¿Has visto lo que has hecho?, si estas celosa de que quiera a mi arma más que a ti , no lo pagues con ella.

-Tuff , te estás pasando.

-¿Qué me estoy pasando?, has roto una de las puntas de mi maravillosa Macey – le contesto mientras acariciaba a su arma.

-Lo siento , no era esa mi intención.- ¿Lo siento? , ella había dicho ¿lo siento? , no se lo podía creer ni ella misma.

-No me valen tus estúpidas disculpas,- dejo cuidadosamente a Macey sobre la cama y se dirigió lentamente a donde su hermana.

-Fue sin querer , yo no quería que se rompiera de verdad- Ruffnut no comprendía porque estaba tan arrepentida , solo era una estúpida maza.

-Si estas celosa te aguantas , pero no tienes por qué hacer daño a Macey , ahora la has roto.- comenzó a acercarse a ella más rápidamente.

-Tuff, se puede arreglar- dijo alejándose poco a poco de su hermano.

-Pero no será la misma , ¡no tenías derecho a hacerlo!- sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

-Yo solo quería que volviéramos a hacer las cosas de antes , desde que encontraste a esa maza , no pasamos nada de tiempo juntos.- le dijo , todavía alejándose.

-¿A sí que es eso?- comenzó a acercarse más rápido , haciendo que su hermana retrocediera y se apoyara en la pared , sin escapatoria. – cómo quieres pasar más rato conmigo , tienes que ir por ahí haciendo daño a Macey ¿no?- Ruffnut le iba a responder , pero su hermano continuo- ojala nunca hubiera tenido una hermana- la respiración de la rubia se paró , sorprendida por lo que estaba oyendo- ojala nunca hubieras nacido , que no tuviera que llevarte a ti como carga durante el resto de mi vida, ¡te odio!- Ruffnut le miro a los ojos y se fue corriendo , hacia el bosque , con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de pensar en toda la escena , por fin comprendió él porque estaba así , muchas veces le había dicho cosas parecidas , era ya rutina diaria , hasta ella le decía cosas así a su hermano , pero lo que de verdad le dolió , era su mirada , la última vez que lo vio a los ojos , pudo ver autentico odio, otras veces , lo decía de broma , y se le notaba , pero esta vez no , esta vez lo dijo de verdad , y es lo que más le dolió de todo.

Ruffnut continuo llorando , mientras pensaba una y otra vez en lo sucedido , hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Cuando despertó , abrió lentamente los ojos , y lo primero que vio fue una hoguera , se froto los ojos , pensando que era por culpa de la vista nublosa que tenía , pero después de abrir nuevamente los ojos , pudo ver , que efectivamente , era una hoguera , pero lo más extraño era que ella no recordaba haber encendido una hoguera.

Se levantó lentamente , pero al hacerlo , pudo ver que tenía un chaleco por encima , y no cualquier chaleco , era el de su hermano , lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada , y pudo ver que estaba su hermano justo detrás de ella, y a su lado estaba su estúpida arma, se levantó , quedando los dos uno al lado del otro , cogió el chaleco y se o lanzo a la cara. Su hermano no contesto , ni hizo ninguna mueca , simplemente , cogió el chaleco y se lo volvió a colocar a su hermana en los hombros, se lo quería volver a tirar , pero no negaría el hecho de que tenía frio , y el chaleco de su hermano le estaba dando bastante calor, así que simplemente , se lo quedo puesto.

-Cuando te encontré estabas completamente helada y tiritando- dijo simplemente su hermano , mirando a la hoguera.- llevas casi toda la noche en la calle durmiendo, lo raro es que no te hayas congelado.- Ruffnut miro para arriba , y pudo notar , que estaba amaneciendo.

Tuffnut al ver que su hermana no contestaba , continuo.- Has llorado.- le dijo con simpleza.

-Los vikingos no lloran- le contesto con tono de enfado.

-Tienes marcas en las mejillas.- le dijo con el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado antes.

-No es verdad- dijo frotándose las mejillas.

-¿Y entonces por qué te limpias las mejillas?- se giró para mirarla.

-Por qué me da la gana- siguió contestándole en tono de enfado, la tristeza había casi desaparecido , ahora lo único que sentía era enfado hacia su hermano.

-Lo siento hermana…- no pudo continuar , porque la rubia lo interrumpió.

-¿Hermana? , ¿Con quién estás hablando? ¿Con Macey?- dijo un poco sarcástica- tú mismo me dijiste ayer que no querías que existiera , que no me querías como hermana , que era una carga , pues tu tranquilo , que esta carga no estará ms contigo, estate con tu nueva hermana.- dijo refiriéndose a Macey , mientras se levantaba y le volvió a tirar el chaleco a la cara , su intención era ir hacia la aldea , pero su hermano la cogió por la muñeca y la dirigió hacia la dirección contraria.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo intentando liberarse de su agarre , pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles.

Tuffnut no contesto , siguió su camino sin hablar , con su maza en la mano.

Cuando llegaron a su destino , la rubia se quedó mirando sin comprender por qué le había llevado allí , era un acantilado.

El gemelo la soltó de la muñeca , y se acercó al borde del acantilado , Ruff se asustó un poco y se fue corriendo hasta donde él estaba.

-¡Tuff ¿Qué haces?!- le grito cuando ya estaba a su lado , cogiéndolo de la muñeca , para evitar cualquier estupidez de su hermano.

Seguía sin contestar , simplemente , cogió a Macey con fuerza , y la lanzo al acantilado, bajo la mirada atónita de su hermana.

-Eso es para que sepas que lo siento, y que eres lo más importante en mi vida – Tuffnut comenzó, mirando hacia donde había caído su arma- ayer fui un estúpido , no pienso eso de verdad, simplemente estaba enfadado – se giró hacia ella , para mirarla a los ojos- nunca podría haber tenido una mejor hermana que tú.

Ruffnut le miro a los ojos , pudo ver que iba a comenzar a llorar – pero ayer o dijiste con tanta sinceridad…- dijo un poco confusa.

-Lo dije con enfado, no con sinceridad , fui un estúpido… , lo siento mucho hermanita.- y la primera lagrima cayo , Ruffnut supo entonces , que lo decía de verdad.

-No pasa nada ,- le limpio la lagrima.- ya sé que eres estúpido- le dijo un poco divertida , intentando subir los ánimos.

Tuffnut simplemente la sonrió , había vuelto su hermana de siempre , -¿Y qué te parece si vamos a dar la vuelta a todos los animales?

-Buena idea – sonrió su hermana , comenzando a caminar.

Tuffnut se quedó mirando al acantilado- adiós Macey- dijo con tristeza , y se giró , para ver a su hermana justo en frete suyo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla?- dijo con una sonrisa , sabiendo que su hermano se había arrepentido de tirarla.

-¡Si por favor! – dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Estúpido…- sonrió Ruffnut , mientras seguía a su hermano.

….

¿Y qué tal? ¿Os gusto , no os gusto? Jaja

Como veis va sobre los gemelos , quien me conozca , sabe que soy una gran fan de los gemelos jaja

Bueno , los que quieran decir su opinión tanto mala como buena , simplemente comentad , (los comentarios alegran mucho) jaja

Un saludo para todos;) y nos vemos en la actualización de Un cambio de vida;)


End file.
